1. Field of the Invention
Vehicle wheel aligning apparatus. A particular problem is presented in the alignment of single track vehicles, such as motorcycles and the like. The desired objective is that the longitudinal axis through the center of the front wheel and the longitudinal axis through the center of the rear wheel shall be parallel, i.e., both wheels will track in a common vertically extending longitudinal plane to assure ease of vehicle handling and control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pre-examination investigation has been conducted, as follows:
Class 29, sub-classes 273,407;
Class 33, sub-classes 203.18, 203.19, 203.2 and 336.
Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,226, shows a wheel aligning device including a saddle mounted on the wheels (FIGS. 4, 5) which supports a light projecting device 2. The beams of light are projected on graduated screens 6, which when compared indicate the degree of misalignment.
MacMillan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,052, discloses wheel alignment apparatus including an assembly 6 to be mounted on the front wheel. The assembly includes a bar 16 having spaced pins 34 (FIG. 2) with each pin having a sighting hole 36 (FIG. 3). A wheel target 48 is positioned in front of the rear wheel. Sighting through apertures 36 in relation to target 48 determines alignment.
Manlove, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,910, shows an arrangement substantially like that of Manlove, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,248, discussed hereafter.
Manlove U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,248 relates to a wheel alignment apparatus. The device includes a plurality of mounting members, with one removable member connected to each wheel. A cable 121 (FIG. 1) extends between the front and rear wheel mounting members. The rear wheel mounting member includes an indicating device 115, 118 to show the degree of misalignment between wheels. FIG. 14 shows this relationship.
Holub U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,961 teaches a wheel checking instrument having a light beam projector 20 removably attached to the side of the front wheel by supporting arm 22 (FIG. 1). The rear wheel has a target 24 (with gridwork marked on) removably attached thereto. The light beam projector, throws a beam of light on the gridwork target; and the reading on the target indicates wheel alignment or frame distortion.
The prior art devices are for the most part complex devices designed for mounting upon the exterior sides of an automobile wheel. For the most part they are adaptable only to vehicles having the same width tires in front and rear.